those_who_remainfandomcom-20200213-history
Barrett M82A1
Summary The Barrett M82A1 is weapon that can only be used with the Overwatch Perk equipped. This is the only weapon in the game that requires using a perk, and as such, gives it a Level requirement of 100. Overview This deals the highest damage out of any weapon in the game. Its bullet punch is also extremely high, and the rate of fire is also considerably higher compared to most snipers. Aiming at an infected's head and firing will usually destroy them, as well as any that happen to be behind the initial target. Firing through lines is the most effective way of using this sniper, so it is recommended to find a chokepoint to lead infected through for the most ammo efficiency. The Barrett excels even in close range. Chest shots will one-shot kill most infected, and Eagle Eyes can be used to make aiming faster, and Brisk to cut down reload time. Any player with access to Overwatch will also be able to use Juggernaut, which can offer protection in the event that infected get a little too close. Headshots Required * Civilian - 1''' (Wave 1-15) * '''Military - 1''' (Wave 1-15) * 'Bolter '- '1 '(Wave 7-15) * '''Riot - 1''' (Wave 1-15) * '''Bloater - 1''' (Wave 1-9) | '''2 (Wave 10-15) * Burster - 1 (Wave 1-15) Pros & Cons Pros * Highest damage gun in-game. * High bullet punch. * High-Powered scope allows for easy Long Range bonuses. * Fast firerate and aim time for a Sniper Rifle. Cons * Costs a Perk slot to equip. *An idling reload speed. * High recoil. * Relatively low ammo count. (only 40 rounds total) Tips * Barrett has good bullet punch and damage, lining up infected and aiming for their heads can destroy most of them in a single shot. * Most Perks won't have a meaningful effect on the Barrett. The damage is already high so Heavy Hitter isn't needed (lest you want to take out high level bloaters in a single headshot), the fire rate is good so Trigger Finger is not needed. The reload while fast still leaves some players more to desire so Brisk may be a good choice depending on your situation. Eagle Eyes is good for close range, and Steady Hand can help with sustained fire. * Consider taking Speed Demon to allow quick re-positioning to choke points, allowing you to deal with hordes in short order. * Consider working in conjunction with another player who has an M60 or another sniper rifle. They will cover you while you reload and you will do the same when vice versa. ** It is only at the high waves does the Barrett unleash it's full potential, being able to completely decimate even the largest of hordes in a few well aimed and lined up shots, giving teammates with weapons such as a M60 some breathing space to reload. Trivia * This is the only weapon that requires a perk. There is no cost to utilize the Barrett, but that also means that it cannot be purchased early. * With Heavy Hitter, the M82A1 can one shot headshot bloaters up till wave 13. (this is because the 10% damage increase is stacked with the headshot multiplier). Updates [ 12/20/18 ] Added into the game. [ 7/31/19 ] Ammo reserve reduced from 60 to 20. [ 8/7/19 ] Ammo reserve increased from 20 to 30. Gallery Category:Primary Weapons Category:Rifles